fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Najemnik
To kontynuacja "Łowcy Śmierci" i "Uciekiniera", zamykająca historię Zirala. Prolog Ostatnimi czasy nie żyje mi się łatwo. Jak już zapewne wiecie, ja i Rakenir uciekliśmy z więzienia na Daxii. Ukradzionymi pojazdami zamierzaliśmy dolecieć do twierdzy Mrocznych Łowców na Odinie. Ale pościg z Zakonem Mata Nui uszkodził nasze pojazdy. Skracaliśmy sobie drogę na wszelkie możliwe sposoby, ale w końcu usterki uniemożliwiły dalszy lot. Zostaliśmy na tajemniczej, nienazwanej, niewielkiej wysepce, z dala od cywilizacji. Ale, z perspektywy czasu uważam, że... Było gorzej. Chociaż teraz też nie jest najlepiej. Wpis 1 Od dwóch dni tkwimy na tej wyspie. Żywimy się owocami leśnymi, pijemy wodę ze źródełka. Czuję jednak, że oprócz nas coś jest na tej wyspie. Dnia trzeciego istna karawana pojazdów przeleciała nad nami. Nie był to, na szczęście, Zakon Mata Nui, ale jacyś inni Toa i Matoranie. -Ktokolwiek to jest, mógłby nas stąd zabrać-rzekł Rakenir. No i ruszyliśmy śladem pojazdów. Okazało się, że nieodkryta przez nas w obawie o to, iż mogą się tam znajdować siedziby Rahi część wyspy jest wielką siedzibą kogoś. Był tam ogromny budynek, najeżony po zęby różnymi rodzajami uzbrojenia, a także pusty plac, w rodzaju lotniska, otoczony drutem kolczastym i strzeżonym przez dwóch Toa z karabinami na wieżach zbudowanych w rogach ogrodzenia. Strażnicy bacznie przypatrzyli się nam. -Spokojnie, nie są z Zakonu-oznajmił jeden z nich.-Otwórz. Wpis 2 Drut kolczasty pomiędzy dwoma wieżyczkami zaczął się otwierać jak brama, gdyż strażnicy z dwóch stron podciągali korbę, której łańcuch przytwierdzony był do drutu. "Wrota" na chwilę się otwarły i wszedłem na lądowisko, wraz z Rakenirem. Były tam te same pojazdy, które widzieliśmy w locie przed chwilą. Tuż obok nich dwójka Toa niosła ledwo żywego Matoranina. Obaj byli ranni, a pojazd, z którego wysiadali - poniszczony. -Wybaczcie, że przeszkadzam-zagadał Rakenir.-Ale...co to w ogóle za miejsce? -Siedziba Wysłanników Ergonis-odparł Toa. Wpis 3 Zarówno ja, jak i Rakenir mieliśmy do czynienia z tą organizacją. Zajmowali się głównie naborem najemników. Ergonis w ich tajnym kodzie oznaczało "Pokój". Byli wszędzie tam, gdzie pokój był naruszany. Kilka razy walczyli z DH. -Przepraszam-rzekłem do pilota pojazdu, który właśnie z niego schodził.-Czy istnieje możliwość zabrania nas z tej wyspy? -Nie ufamy wam-odparł pilot.-Za rozsądną cenę możecie nas wynająć, ale, jak mniemam, rozbiliście się i nic nie macie, więc pozostaje wam tylko...zasłużyć się dla nas. Gdy będziecie za nas walczyć, w ramach zapłaty przeniesiemy was, gdzie zechcecie. Spojrzałem na Rakenira. -A więc...będziemy dla was walczyć-rzekł mój kompan.-Bo co innego nam pozostało?-dodał szeptem. Wpis 4 Pozytywnie zaskoczyło mnie spotkanie z przywódcą Wysłanników Ergonis, Sergonem. -Dobrze-powiedział.-Od dziś jesteście najemnikami. -Ale...-zacząłem. Ów Sergon, Toa Lodu, spojrzał na mnie pytająco.-Wszystko wkazuje na to, że trwa wasza wojna z Zakonem. Przypomniałem sobie słowa strażnika "Spokojnie, nie są z Zakonu. Otwórz" i dwóch rannych Toa wynoszących z z poniszczonego pojazdu ledwo żywego Matoranina... -Tak-powiedział po chwili Sergon.-Kiedyś, w naszej dawnej siedzibie-niedaleko Artidaxu-zjawili się posłańcy Zakonu. Mieli rozkaz aresztowac nas za najemnicze związki z Mrocznymi Łowcami. Uwolniliśmy się i uciekliśmy. W czasie szamotaniny zginęli posłańcy. Utwierdziło to Zakon w przekonaniu, że nasza organizacja to przestępczy związek. Zaczęli nas ścigac. Konflikt rósł, dochodziło do walk. Przenieśliśmy się tu...i jak na razie Zakon nie wie o naszej nowej siedzibie. Przed chwilą była bitwa powietrzna, uciekliśmy. Istnieje ryzyko, że nas namierzą... Wpis 5 -Ale teraz-dodał Sergon.-Zwerbowaliśmy do naszej organizacji paru nowych. Razem z kilkoma weteranami ruszycie rozgromic grasującą po Metru-Nui grupę bandytów. Doszło do nas kilku starszych i młodszych członków Wysłanników Ergonis. -Witajcie, będę dowodził misją-przywitał się jakiś Toa Powietrza o tubalnym głosie.-Nazywam się Etafan. Plan jest prosty, nie będzie potrzebna jakaś specjalna akcja. W Metru Nui wynajęto nas na cel zniszczenie grupy bandytów. Wsiadajcie na pojazdy. Wyszliśmy. Na lądowisku czekały na nas eleganckie, czerwone pojady z uchwytami. -Niebezpieczne-rzekł Etafan.-Ale szybkie. A ty...-spojrzał na mnie.-Jak cię zwą? Cisza. -Argos-wybąkałem w końcu.-Argos jestem. -Argos, lecisz ze mną. Reszta dogadywała się w sprawie swoich miejsc na pojazdach. Gdy wreszcie zdecydowaliśmy się, wystrartowaliśmy. Wpis 6 -Na tej misji-zagadnął Etafan.-Jesteś tylko dlatego, że zjawiłeś się tu chwilę przed jej rozpoczęciem. To trochę... wbrew ogólnym procedurom. -Procedurom?-prychnąłem. -Tak...wiesz, chcemy uniknąć...zwykłej wsypy. -Co? -No cóż...musimy mieć twoje dokładne dane, wtedy zostaniesz oficjalnym członkiem organizacji...i bez tych danych nigdzie cię nie puścimy. Przeklnąłem w myślach. Wpakowałem siebie i Rakenira w jakąś pułapkę. Ale cóż, wyjdziemy z tego. Wpis 7 Wylądowaliśmy między domami w Onu-Koro. -Pilnuj pojazdów-powiedział do Rakenira Etafas. Ruszyliśmy. Tutaj szajka zbuntowanych istot - jeden Toa(!) paru Matoran z broniami, jakich powstydziłby się najmarniejszy zakon(siekiery) szła po drodze. Etafas wyszedł. -Mam rozkaz was aresztować! Jeden Matoranin rzucił broń na ziemię i podniósł ręce do góry. -Zdrajca!-krzyknął Toa. Posłał płomień ognia na Etafasa, który go ominął. Wyjął ze schowka na plecach topór i groźnie nim zamachał. Kilku Matoran rzuciło się na najemników, ale przegrali. Ziral oddał strzał pistoletem w stronę Toa, a ten zrobił unik. Widząc, że został sam z jednym Matoraninem, zaczął uciekać. Tymczasem rozległ się huk. Etafas z niebywałą szybkością zepchnął Rakenira ze startującego pojazdu. Sprytny, chciał im uciec. -Takiś?-huknął.-Natychmiast, walcz z nimi! Rakenir podbiegł do bandyty. Zadał kilka ciosów, ale żaden nie był śmiertelny. Został ogłuszony. Toa wziął go na plecy i zaczął uciekać. Strzeliłem do niego, ale jedynym tego skutkiem było śmiertelne trafienie Matoranina. Wpis 8 Biegłem, aby uwolnić towarzysza. Nie słyszałem okrzyków "wracaj!" Etafasa. Istniał tylko mój przeciwnik. W szalonym pościgu przeskoczył przez rów. Ja tego nie zrobiłem. Cisnął we mnie sztyletem, kładąc na ziemi Rakenira. Przewróciłem się i wpadłem do rowu. Zemdlałem. Wpis 9 Zbudziłem się w jasnym pomieszczeniu. Nade mną stał Sergon. Leżałem w łóżku. Jakiś Matoranin mieszał składniki, przygotowując dla mnie mikstury uzdrawiające. -Co z Rakenirem?-spytałem. -On-rzekł spokojnie Sergon.-Został pojmany. Nie mogliśmy nic zrobić. Jakimś cudem wstałem. -Coś mi obiecałeś-rzekłem.-Natychmiast, zabieraj mnie do domu. Pomogłem wam. Sergon zamyślił się. -No wiesz-powiedział po chwili.-To było dziecinnie proste zadanie. Spojrzałem na niego spode łba. -ZABIERAJ MNIE!-krzyknąłem. -Wybacz-rzekł Sergon.-Najpierw musisz wyleczyć się z ty... -TU CHODZI O RAKENIRA!-krzyknąłem.-SPROWADZĘ POMOC! Cisza. -A...dokąd cię zabrać?-spytał cicho Sergon. Sytuacja była katastrofalna. Wpis 10 -Wyjdź-rzekł Sergon do alchemika, który przygotowywał lek.-Gdzie mieszkasz? -Na Odinie-mruknąłem.-U Mrocznych Łowców. -Rozumiem-powiedział Sergon.-Ładnie, my cię tam odwieziemy, a ty uwolnisz Rakenira. -Co?-spytałem. Sergon spojrzał na mnie. -Trzymaj broń, lecimy. Ci bandyci współpracują z Mrocznymi Łowcami. Wpis 11 Próbowałem sobie ułożyć jakiś realny obraz mojej sytuacji. No dobrze - Rakenir został porwany i sprzedany dla okupu Mrocznym Łowcom. Zostać najemnikiem? To wcale nie był taki dobry pomysł. A jeśli został sprzedany - co go tam czekało? Czy został dobrze przyjęty, czy też torturowano go za fakt, iż nie podołał misji? W każdym razie leciałem na jednym statku z Sergonem. O dziwo, nie miał on oporów przed zabraniem mnie tam. Zostawił mnie w nawet bezpiecznym miejscu, gdzie bazę Mrocznych Łowców widać było tylko jako ciemną budowlę na horyzoncie. I odleciał. Bez słowa. Wpis 12 -Rakenir!-krzyknąłem.-Żyjesz! -Koniec tego, bracie-odparł mój przyjaciel.-Jesteśmy wolni. Nigdy więcej nie idę na misję w Metru Nui-zaśmiał się. Zauważyłem na jego ręce rany, które wyglądały na świeże. Zmartwiło mnie to, ale postanowiłem nie pytać. Oczywiście wszyscy zaczęli "sępić" i chcieli poznać moją historię. Streściłem im opowieść o więzieniu, ucieczce, powietrznym pościgu i mogłem w spokoju odpocząć. Oczywiście zmuszony byłem podkoloryzować nieco opowieść. W mojej wersji wylądowaliśmy pojazdami od razu po drugiej stronie Odiny, tam Rakenira porwali bandyci, a ja byłem bezradny i dotarłem tutaj. Postanowiłem nie mówić nikomu o krótkiej przynależności do Wysłanników Ergonis. Nie wiem, jakie relacje łączą ich z Łowcami, i wiedzieć nie chcę. Po jakimś czasie pomyślałem, że Rakenir musi przyjąć w opowieściach identyczną wersję jak moja(dla półgłówków: jeśli dwie osoby opowiadają inaczej o tej samej opowieści, ktoś z nich kłamie. A prawda na jaw wyjść nie może. A więc postanowiłem, że opowiem o tym Rakenirowi, ale zwyczajnie nie chciało mi się wstać po męczących przygodach. W końcu silnie postanowiłem, że wstanę już za chwilę - ale wtedy zasnąłem. Po jakimś czasie przeklinałem własne lenistwo. Wpis 13 Obudziłem się w nocy, wziąłem się w garść i poszedłem do Rakenira. Błyskawicznie jednak zatrzymałem się przed drzwiami i usłyszałem rozmowę. Rakenira z jakimś Mrocznym Łowcą. -Mam to znów zrobić? Bronie są w zbrojowni, nic mi nie poradzisz-mówił łowca. -Nie mogę go wydać... nieee-jęknął Rakenir. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie odłożyłem broni do zbrojowni. Wciąż miałem pistolet zapięty u pasa. Przeznaczenie? Mrocznym Łowcą był Starling - jakiś nowy dezerter z Zakonu Mata Nui. I wtedy ujrzałem coś strasznego. Rakenir był przywiązany jedną ręką do kamiennego koła kręconego korbą, a drugą do szafy. Starling zaczynał kręcić korbą - i zdzierał skórę Rakenirowi. -Stój, bo strzelam!-krzyknąłem. Starling walczył pazurami, więc nie mogli ich odesłać do zbrojowni. Spytne. Ruszył na mnie, a ja po prostu strzeliłem mu w stopę. Upadł. -Rakenir!-zawołałem.-On... chciał coś od ciebie wydusić? -Coś o Zakonie Ergonis, bracie-odparł mój ranny przyjaciel.-Nie wiem, skąd wiedział, ale... nie powiedziałem. Bez broni nie mogłem go pokonać. -Czemu nikomu nie mówiłeś? -Czekałem na ciebie. A przecież nie będę tego mówił przy wszystkich... -Lecę po straże. Na warcie byli wtedy Lariska i Sentrakh. Podbiegłem do nich. -Słuchajcie, Sterling torturował Rakenira! Na szczęście jest obezwładniony. Chodźcie po niego. Nie odpowiedzieli. -Wy...wy...przekupił was? -Owszem...bracie, phi-odparła Lariska.-Nie mogliśmy odmówić. Skoro on nic nie wydusił, a ty tak bardzo chcesz ukarać Stirlinga, oznacza to, że miał on rację - współpracowaliście z Wysłannikami. Nie pozwolimy wam zniszczyć Mrocznych Łowców! -Co?!-wykrzyknąłem.-Jak to - zniszczyć? Musieliśmy wydostać się z wyspy... -A więc to tak!-zawołał Sentrakh.-Nie wiecie, że na naszą siedzibę idzie armia tej organizacji?! Pewnie podczas bitwy zaatakujecie nas od wewnątrz. Nie możemy pozwolić sobie na takie ryzyko. Zanim zdążyłem zareagować, potężny cios Sentrakha ogłuszył mnie. Upadłem. Było kiepsko. Wpis 14 Kiedy się ocknąłem, byłem w sali polanej oliwą... przywiązany do drewnianego słupa. Po drugiej stronie przywiązany był Rakenir. Mieliśmy związane ręce i nogi, a oprócz nas w pomieszczeniu byli TSO i Amphibax (Amphibax z pochodnią!). -Muszę podziękować Sterlingowi-rzekł przywódca Łowców.-Dzięki niemu wykryłem spisek wewnątrz Mrocznych Łowców. Ziral, ty otworzyłeś przejście do Metru Nui... ufałem ci. Teraz spłoniecie w hańbie i we wstydzie... a ja idę się przygotować na oblężenie. I wyszli, a będący już na korytarzu Amphibax upuścił pochodnię. Oliwa podpaliła się w mgnieniu oka, odgradzając wyjście. -Rakenir, było gorzej-zapewniałem.-Ale wtedy przynajmniej mieliśmy broń... -Szybko, zrób coś...ten pokój ma drewniane filary?-spytał. -Na Bogów! Zaraz się zawali. Zauważyłem, że filar, do którego byliśmy przywiązani, nie jest przytwierdzony do podłogi na stałe. Podzieliłem się obserwacją z Rakenirem i zaczęliśmy obracać się z boku na bok, aż w końcu filar przewrócił się prosto w ogień - i zapłonął. -Ziral, ściągaj te więzy! Za parę sekund zginiemy! Udało nam się wygrzebać więzy spod złamanego filara. -Zaraz umrę z pragnienia-westchnął Rakenir. Podejdź do filara i przetnij więzy o jego kant. I przecięliśmy! Świetnie. Teraz tylko trzeba stąd wyjść. Zaczęliśmy się zastanawiać, jak ugasić ogień, który oddziela nas od drzwi. Filary na drugim końcu pomieszczenia już zaczynały się walić! -Rakenir...-rzekłem.-Chwyćmy filar i spróbujmy ugasić ogień. Poczęliśmy uderzać filarem o ogień - i w końcu zgasł. Podbiegłem do drzwi, uradowany je popchnąłem - ale były zamknięte. -Świetnie-mruknąłem.-Rakenir, MYŚL! Zaraz tu zginiemy! -Spróbujmy wyważyć drzwi filarem-zaproponował mój... towarzysz niedoli. Nie brzmiało to zbyt rozsądnie, ale co mieliśmy do wyboru? Wzięliśmy płonący z przodu filar, przygotowaliśmy się... -Raz...dwa...trzy...Ziral, uderzaj! I wyważyliśmy! Na korytarzu nikogo nie było. -Lećmy do mojego pokoju-zaproponował Rakenir.-Jest blisko, a to nasza jedyna szansa. Szczegóły później. I dotarliśmy, po czym mój towarzysz zakmnął drzwi na klucz. Zacząłem rozmyślać - czemu nikogo nie ma? Ale po chwili usłyszałem dźwięk... katapult. A właściwie strzałów z katapult... uderzających o mury - wszyscy są na oblężeniu. Zaczęło się. Wpis 15 -Słuchaj-rzekł do mnie kompan.-Tutaj jest tajne przejście, dawniej odkryła je Nidhiki...szkoda, to był świetny łowca. Jest tu, za szafą. Tunel wychodzi w zbrojowni i w obok mostu przy wejściu. Jedyną naszą nadzieją na przetrwanie jest wyjście tam i pomoc Wysłannikom Ergonis. Przy odrobinie szczęścia, wygrają, a wtedy już na dobre zostaniemy najemnikami. -A Mroczni Łowcy?-spytałem.-Dawniej narażaliśmy dla nich życie, a dziś mamy otworzyć do nich ogień. -Cóż-powiedział z iście filozoficznym zacięciem Rakenir.-Wszystko się zmienia. Dawniej byliśmy najemnikami, a dziś? Walczymy tylko i wyłącznie dla pieniędzy i toczymy boje ze sprawiedliwością, dobrem, pięknem świata. To oni wystąpili przeciw nam, nie na odwrót. Najemnicy, szczególnie "ci dobrzy", a więc i Wysłannicy Ergonis, to praca w sam raz dla mnie. I tak Łowcy chcą nas pozabijać. Jeśli uciekniemy, damy szansę DH, a jeśli zawalczymy - Wysłannikom. Wybieraj. Podrapałem się po głowie. -Chodźmy. Rakenir otworzył swym kluczem szafę, po czym wszedł w jej ciemne wnętrze, a za nim ja. Zatrzasnęliśmy drzwi za sobą. Mój kompan odpalił od latarni owinięty sitowiem brzeg niewielkiego drewienka i mieliśmy przyzwoitą pochodnię. Po kilki minutach błądzenia w ciemności doszliśmy do uchwytu. -Tu jest dziura w podłożu-rzekł...mój przewodnik. Prywatny.-Prowadzi do zbrojowni. Wezmę mój topór, a ty trzymaj pochodnię. Wręczył mi płonące z brzegu drewienko i pociągnął za uchwyt. Ujrzeliśmy zbrojownię. Rakenir, upewniwszy się, że jest pusta, wskoczył w dół. Szybko i cicho wziął swój topór, poczym chwycił łańcuch, zarzucił go na otwór w tunelu i wszedł do środka. Aby nie rozpoznano śladów, wciągnął łańcuch na górę. Zamknął pokrywę i ruszyliśmy. Wpis 16 Po kilku minutach ujrzeliśmy wyjście. Okazało się, że była to jakaś szafa. Zgasiliśmy pochodnię i wyszliśmy przy moście okalającym ścianę, tuż przy bramie, ale jeszcze wewnątrz twierdzy. Widać, że walki podchodziły juz pod bramę, i lada chwila DH powinni zostać wyparci. Kategoria:TTwórczośc Takanuvy737 Kategoria:FF